


Who Needs Daddy Issues When I've Got You?

by Snowy818



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: When Ian accidentally called Barley daddy, he wanted to curl into a ball and disappear.Luckily months later, he finally got the hang of it.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 24
Kudos: 295





	Who Needs Daddy Issues When I've Got You?

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr and Twitter and expect more of this ship because with 3 outlines you KNOW I'm not done here.
> 
> Tumblr: @indigo-nobility  
> Twitter: @royaltyIndigo

Ian’s hands grasped his brothers dick shakily, mouth pulling off of it as a leg brushed against his pelvis, he moaned out-

"D-Daddy-" the hand in his hair loosend and it took Ian a few seconds to realize what he’d just said. Oh shit. His eyes darted upward to his brother's face, hoping very much he hadn’t noticed. 

Barley just stared back at him.

So he  _ did _ notice.

Uh….

“ _ Yes son? _ ” Barley’s chest was puffed and his voice a deep exaggeration of a ‘fatherly voice’. 

“Okaaay... Blowjob privileges revoked.” Ian held his hands up, letting go of Barley’s dick and sitting up and moving away from him as he watched the other struggle to contain his laughter.

“Wait- wait! Ahaha- Ian! C’mon that was funny!” He continued his weak attempts to reach for Ian, shoulders shaking as Ian stuck his tongue out at him.

“ _ That’s _ what you’re focusing on dude?” His arms were crossed and he struggled to not smile at Barley’s antics.

“Well yeah, it’s one of my best jokes if I do say so myself! Why would… Oh… _ OH _ …. Oh Ian.” Barley wiped a stray tear from his eye and sat up, wrapping an arm around Ian who’s cheeks were red and eyes pointedly avoiding his. “There’s nothing wrong with that! It’s a… pretty common kink.”

“ _ Dude _ !”

“What? I mean, it  _ kinda  _ makes sense when you think about it, you know, never having met dad with like, a total lack of a fatherly figure in your life…” He seemed to ramble on, pulling out fingers from his closed fist as if he was counting down more and more reasons as to why Ian had a daddy kink- which for the record, did not have. It was-

“It was an accident! I-I’m not into  _ that _ .”

“Hey it’s okay if you are, this is a no judgement zone.”

“That’s great to know! If I was into that, but I'm not!” Ian paused to push Barley’s arm off his shoulder, and proceeded to pull at his brother’s unbuttoned pants. “Let’s just go back to what we were doing, i’ll even finish that blowjob yeah?” But he forgot, as he rarely often did actually, given the fact that Barley liked to manhandle him whenever given the chance, that his brother was substantially bigger and stronger than him. So he was very quickly stopped and pushed onto his back, Barley’s face hovering above his own.

Ian watched the other smirk at him, leaning down to kiss and nip at his neck, hips pushing into his own so suddenly he barely had a chance to react.

"B-Barley!"

"Hmmm?" He bit his neck with a fast movement, pulling away just as he had done so "that's not what you're supposed to call  _ daddy _ Ian~" Barley's was deep and husky, the proximity to his ear was probably why he shivered when his brother spoke. But then he blanched.

"Are you fucking-  _ Barley _ !!!" 

" _ What _ ? You started it, 'sides, it's not like I have any less fatherly issues than you do."

"This feels like a thinly veiled way of telling me  _ you  _ have a daddy kink."

"Listen brohams, I'll admit it proudly, but you're the one who's in denial! I'm giving you an opportunity to explore and see if you like it. If you still aren't into it after a while, we'll stop okay?"

"I- '' Ian thought it over for a bit, relaxing with the sensation of Barley's soft breathes against his neck. He was grateful for their position, it would be easier to see how pink his cheeks were otherwise, his ears probably gave it away though. "...alright, alright, I'll uh try it I guess."

"There you go! So where do you want to start?"

Ian shrugged wordlessly.

"Right okay um…" Barley rubbed his chin, thinking about the topic for a good minute or two. "Huh, we should probably actually discuss this before hand before getting into it. The more I think about it, the more I realize it'll take some time to work up to yeah?" His fingers were tapping in succession where they held him up above him.

The relief in Ian's face was evident in the way his eyes closed and he nodded. "I, yeah, I don't know if I am comfortable with the idea… yet."

"That's okay bro, my top priority is making sure you're also into whatever we're doing okay?"

"Okay."

"But in the meantime…" Barley's hand cupped the front of Ian's jeans, "We can still take care of this."

Ian keened, pulling the others face down to crash his lips into his own, gasping into the kiss as Barleys hand continued. "I need you in me like soon dude- ah!"

* * *

It was a week after Ian's 16th birthday, things were….  _ different _ , things were good! He'd made strides in the way he carried himself and his relationship with Barley had gotten better somehow. Knowing that he didn't have to be chasing after someone whom he'd never met when he already had someone who was there for him all his life. It was hard to not fall in love with someone when he'd been sharing his life with him almost…. Well all his life. 

He still remembers how their relationship had seemed to have gotten worse when they'd realized their feelings for eachother, avoidance over guilt and feelings of shame until they'd finally had a big fight. Ian told Barley how he felt in the heat of the fight, bursting into tears in fear of disgusting him and ruining their relationship forever only for Barley to kiss him. Telling him that he could never hate him and that he felt the same way. That was almost more than half a year before his 16th birthday.

4 months in they had started getting intimate. Ian had been by no means a stranger to masterbation and sex but that was purely based on knowledge and research he'd done the first day they started dating because he had known that he'd eventually have to know. But actually doing it with Barley was a different story. A really different story.

For starters they had kept getting interrupted for some reason or another, making out was easy and a position they got into very easily whenever they were alone together. But when any thought of going further came up they always ended up with interruptions from mom, colt, their pet, or any combination of the three.

Sure that was whatever, but Barley was so touchy and it never failed to get Ian hot and bothered, which had gotten frustrating after multiple instances of this. 

Fortunately Barley had  _ also _ gotten frustrated, but he managed to convince their mom somehow that they were going to go on a small road trip as a brotherly bonding experience.

He hadn't been  _ wrong _ exactly.

-which was the rouse they used for them to drive over to the next city and rent a hotel a few days. 

Ian had to admit, that had probably been one of Barleys best plans, not including the events of his sixteenth birthday of course. That trip had been one to remember, for sentimental reasons of course. That and the fact that Barley left him so immobile for the next few days he ended up having to call in sick to school. Convincing their mom had been a different story but Barley had come up with a surprisingly good cover up, and that had been that.

They were never interrupted since.

And then a month or two before his 16th birthday the 'daddy' incident had occurred, or as Barley calls it 'Ian finding out he has a daddy kink' but essentially never actually doing anything about it because of their combined reservations on the topic and lack of research. Ian was open about being hesitant about it but he knew that Barley had been too despite how much he'd masked it.

Now that things had calmed down, his mind kept revisiting that event and their mutual promise to do research on the subject. As he tapped his pencil on a sheet of homework he was working on, Ian hummed, it might just be the right time to look into that.

So he looked it up and read some articles.

Then read some more.

Watched a video or two, much to his embarrassment.

Then with his face as pink as could get, he decided he knew enough. Maybe even a little more but that was okay, it never hurt to be over prepared, and when I came to Barley it  _ really _ helped. Oh he'd come to trust Barley so much more but they worked much better together, and sometimes even Barley overlooked smaller details. 

Looking from his now repaired phone, to his homework and back, he furrowed his eyebrow and pulled out his notebook. Neat familiar squares with words written next to them followed his pen as he wrote down his plan, Barley was either going to love this or worst case scenario just not be into it. But knowing him? 

He had a good feeling about this.

* * *

"Mom! Mom? Are you home?... guess not." Barley closed the front door behind him, locking it with a click and a smile "Ian are you home?" 

Silence.

Weird, usually Ian was home at this time, and if mom wasn't home then that meant they had a window of opportunity called 'alone time' that neither of them took for granted. He might as well check Ian's room anyway.

Opening the door, he peeked in "Ian?" His eyes scanned the room for any sign of his brother, to his dismay, Ian didn't seem to be home. "That sucks, oh well." He shrugged his shoulders and headed back down stairs to his own room.

As he approached his door he stopped and frowned, did he hear shuffling? That wouldn't be too odd if it hadn't been for the fact that nobody was home to his knowledge, hand hesitating on the door knob, he turned and pushed it open, eyes squinting at the dimmed lights and darting around before landing on-

Oh, it's just Ian.

Wait a minute wait a minute-

Ian in  _ his _ shirt which draped him so nicely given that it was too big one him and  _ only _ his shirt.

Ohoho! This was a nice surprise to come home to!

He quickly turned and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock that as well, it was a necessary habit after all. With that done, he could completely focus on Ian and how  _ sexy _ he looked draped over his bed in, did he mention already,  _ just _ his shirt? 

Ian looked hesitant and his lips pursed and unpursed, a sign that he had something to say, so Barley approached slowly and quietly, waiting for Ian to say what he had on his mind.

"I… was trying to be a good boy for you…"

Barley eyes widened, ears perked with curiosity.

"But I soiled your bed…" Ian looked down to the side shyly, hand tugging the shirt down to cover more of himself. 

Did Ian just-? His eyes followed Ian's to the wet splatter on the bed, the familiar texture of cum soaking into the sheet.

"I'm sorry daddy."

Ian waited for a response, it was a slight gamble to jump into something new so suddenly and abruptly but… he figured what's the fear in trying?

"Ian you…  _ went _ into my room without my permission and didn't even have the decency to clean up after yourself?"

He licked his lips, instantly recognizing the tone of voice Barley was using, the same one he would unconsciously go to whenever he got upset or mad. It always gave away that something was wrong, but most importantly, it sent shivers down his spine.

Knowing that Barley was strong enough to do whatever he wanted if he got angry? Ian found it irresistible.

And it was exactly what he was looking for.

Bingo.

Ian shuffled his hands together, staying silent as he looked down shyly, a light smile brushing his face.

A hand grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him to look into Barley's eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He nodded. "At least you can do that… hmf, clean up after yourself"

The hand on his face retreated and Ian took that as his que to look around for tissues or something else he could clean his mess with.

"Nuhuh, use your mouth." Barley grabbed some hair on the back of his head and pushed it down next to the wet spot on the bed, seeming to pause for a second, his grip loosened on his hair. "Color?"

"G-Green."

"Get to it then, maybe if you do a good job I'll fuck you nice and good afterwards." Barleys grip on his hair tightened again, Ian stuck his tongue out and licked at the sheets, wincing at the salty taste. Barley's cum was definitely easier to deal with. 

"..."

"Good boy Ian, you can at least do  _ something _ right." The disdain in Barleys voice made Ian shiver as he panted for air, waiting for the next instructions. It didn't take too long, with a practiced movement on Barleys part, he pulled down his pants, somehow unbuckling his belt beforehand without him noticing. Pulling Ian's face up, he pressed his dick against his lips every so gently, his brows furrowed and concentrated on Ian. "Suck."

He did.

Tongue roaming his brothers dick as best he could from his forced position and suckling it as much as he could, and, he had to pat himself on the back for this one, barely gagging when Barley started to slowly thrust into his mouth. Ian felt powerless and invigorated all at once, eyes rolling back as he moaned around the dick in his mouth, knowing it would push Barley to fuck him that much harder.

"Hmm that's really nice, good boy. Did you at least make sure to prep yourself for daddy?" 

Ian let Barley's length slide out of his mouth, and nodded, gasping for air and drooling.

"Show me."

He didn't need to tell  _ him _ twice. With as much grace as he could with his own hard dick between his legs, he maneuvered himself so that he could properly present his backside to Barley, pushing his chest against the sheets for emphasis. The position made him blush but Barleys big hands immediately grabbing onto his hips  _ really _ helped.

"I think I'll let your work speak for itself, do you think you deserve daddy's cock yet?"

Ian hummed, nodding into the bed and wiggling his hips at Barley. After an hour and a half of waiting for his brother to get home he was  _ more _ than ready.

Barleys dick teased his entrance, Ian waited for him to enter him but-

"I can't hear you Ian."

"I w-want daddy's cock… I deserve it…" 

"Do you? You misbehaved pretty badly, I don't know if you've made up for it yet."

"P-Please!  _ Barley _ I need it!"

"Hmf, okay that's enough-" he gripped Ian's hair as he pushed into him slowly, the whine from his throat fueling him in such a way he had to take a breath to avoid going too fast so soon. Ian needed to see what good behavior would get him. "I'll let it slide this once… huff… don't forget who you're talking to boy."

"Ahn-  _ daddy _ ~"

* * *

"Color?"

"Mashed potato."

"Ian! Seriously."

"G-Green."

"Okay good, can you sit up dude?"

"Purple."

Barley rolled his eyes, huffing as he helped Ian up enough to sip from an offered glass of water and then back down to rest his head on the pillow. Looking around the room, he settled down next to Ian, putting his arm around him in a spoon as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"So uh what brought  _ this _ whole thing on?"

Ian stared at him blearily, swiping his arm weakly through the air as if to indicate nothing. "I was thinking of that time that I accidentally called you  _ that _ , you said we should do some research on it but we never did and- well after everything that happened on my birthday… I got thinking about what I wanted to do with it after…  _ some _ research. And well you know, I wasn't afraid to try something new like this, not after fighting a stone dragon anyway." He chuckled, nuzzling into one of Barleys hands. They were so big compared to his face, he could still feel the ghosts of them gripping his hips.

"Haha, yeah, I don't think anything could top the dragon..." A blank look passed his face before he shook his face, sighing and wrapping his arms around Ian.

"Barley?"

"Sorry just… you got pretty banged up from that." He frowned, pressing another kiss to Ian's temple. "How's your leg healing up?"

"I stopped using the crutches a couple days ago Bar."

"Good.  _ Good _ . I can't handle seeing you in pain." Barley closed his eyes, resting his chin on Ian's shoulder. Faintly from the corner of his eye, Ian could see bags under his eyes.

"Did… did you have another nightmare?" 

"S'not important."

" _ Barley _ I told you you could come crash in my bed if you ever need to."

"I didn't want to bother you bro." Ian ran a hand over the others, pursing his lips together. Barley still kept some stuff from him, it stemmed from his need to always protect Ian. It was something he was trying to work on with Barley, especially since he had the same habit of keeping things that worried him to himself. It was a two way street.

"You know you don't ever bother me Barley, remember? We can  _ talk _ about these things." 

"Yeah…" Barley huffed and pulled Ian closer to his chest.

"Hey why don't we take a nap, you probably didn't get as much sleep right?"

Ian could feel the scrunched up confused look on the back of his neck. "What about mom?"

Ah the question of a thousand questions. Ian felt proud at the fact that he really had thought of every obstacle.

"She won't be back until 11, which gives us enough time to nap and-" he puts a hand behind him and uses it to gently grasp at Barley's dick, both of them still naked from the activities prior. "-even go for a round 2?" 

That got an immediate response from Barley, who's eyes had opened with a startled moan and then smiled against Ian's neck.

"Give me like twenty minutes for that nap and I'll see what I can do."

  
  


"Perfect."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
